In general, a sitz bath is used after users get treatments and/or surgeries to treat hemorrhoids and the like, in order to relieve stress on their anus.
In many cases, the sitz bath is used when users have limited mobility. Thus, various kinds of sitz baths have been developed for user convenience.
In addition, such a sitz bath is usually used in bathrooms due to a characteristic thereof. Thus, a technology adding sitz bath functions to a bidet installed in a toilet seat to wash the genitals and anus after the user relieves himself or herself has been developed for efficient use of space.
When the functions of the sitz bath are added to a bidet, an effect of sitz bath may be achieved as a nozzle included in the bidet dispenses a jet of water.
However, high pressure of water dispensed by a nozzle in a linear manner may make the anus contract and increase pressure inside the anus in the short term, thereby having harmful effects on the anus.
In particular, when the linear water stream suddenly touches the anus at the beginning of the sitz bath function, the anus may suddenly contract. Such a problem is most severe at the beginning of the sitz bath function.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a general nozzle 1 included in a bidet may be installed to be forwardly inclined from below and to the rear of the genitals and anus C of the user, to dispense a jet of water. Thus, when a female user uses a sitz bath, a secondary infection such as a urinary tract infection and the like may be caused.